What it means to Belong
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: When a store clerk named Skittles tells Starfire to get lost and never come back to Earth, it is up to Robin to convince her that she belongs. RobStar Fluffy .


**I've had this idea in my head for literally 3 years now. It's time to write it down…..**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Skittles, because she is a figment of my imagination…I think.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Starfire looked over at her calendar and jumped for joy. It was the day she went to the mall of shopping. She only went once a month, and it was the only thing that Raven would do with her. She went to Raven's room to see if she was ready, when she heard several things explode. She knocked on the door, and after a while, Raven answered.

"Friend! Are you ready to venture to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked. Raven shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Star. I'm really sick, I can't go," Raven said, before closing the door. Starfire was a bit sad, but decided to be happy, anyway.

When Starfire got to the mall, she went through a shopping overload. Now that Raven wasn't holding her back, she could buy anything she wanted, and didn't have to endure any negative thoughts. She was at her last store, and was about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey," Someone called. She looked behind her to see a store clerk, "You're that Starfire girl, right?"

"Yes, I am Starfire," She replied.

"Aren't you one of them Teen Titans?"

"Yes, I am."

"You mean the superhero group with that cute leader, Robin?"

Starfire felt a rush of annoyance flow through her.

"Yes!"

"Why are you here? I mean, buying material items won't help you!"

"I am sorry, I do not understand-"

"See! Exactly! You don't understand! You don't belong here! You're just a stupid alien! Why don't you just go home, no one here really likes you. In fact, I bet you so-called friends just put up with you TO BE NICE! Just leave! It's not like anyone will ever love you, or anything!" The girl, whose name was Skittles, yelled at her, causing Starfire to drop her bags, and fly away crying.

BACK AT THE TOWER

Today was going to be the day. The day that Robin was going to tell Starfire the truth. Not the whole truth, about the Flying Graysons and whatnot, but the truth about how he felt about her. Now, if only he could get enough courage to knock on the door.

So, here he was, the brave, fearless leader of the Teen Titans, standing outside a girl's door trying to knock. He was just about to leave when he heard muffled cries coming from her bedroom. Was she crying? Curiosity got the best of him, and he quietly slipped inside her room.

"Starfire?" He asked. Starfire jumped from surprise, and turned to look at him, but quickly looked away. But not before he could see the tear stains.

"Starfire, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" he asked.

"No!" She yelled into her pillow. But he knew better.

"Starfire, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! All is well! No need to worry, friend!" She said, regretting that last word. She looked down at her hands. "All is not well. Do you…do you like me?"

Robin's eyes grew wide under his mask. "W-what do y-you m-mean?" He asked, turning scarlet.

"I mean, am I your friend?"

"Of course you are, Star! Why would you think otherwise?"

"A mean lady at the store said that anybody on planet Earth would have to be crazy to even consider me to be their friend. She also said that you were not my friends, and were just too polite to tell me to leave. She also said that….that….that no one would ever love me…ever," she said, before crying into her pillow. Had this been any other day, she would have cried on Robin's shoulder, but now she was not so sure.

Robin was very angry, now that he knew what people really could do to hurt someone. To him, saying that to her was almost as bad as if you were killing the goddess before him.

"Starfire," He said, his voice smooth and calm, "You shouldn't listen to anyone when they say mean things like that. They don't know what they're talking about. They only say man things about people to make themselves feel better," He said, stroking her hair, since she had now chosen his shoulder over the pillow.

"Are you sure, Robin?" she asked.

"Of course. Everything she said was not true at all," He said, before realizing what exactly EVERYTHING really was.

"But…but…she said that…that….that no one could ever LOVE me. Is that not true?" She asked. Before he knew what he was doing, Robin cupped her chin and pulled her into a kiss. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly stopped and faced the other way.

"I am REALLY sorry about that, Starfire. I didn't-I mean I wasn't-um…" he didn't have time to finish, because Starfire pulled him back into another kiss. And for once, she realized what it meant to belong.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Okay…so tell me, was that good, bad, crap, I wanna know! I had to take so long because my mom's friend, who lives with us, yelled at me because I type too fast. In fact, altogether I typed this in about, oh, 5 minutes? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XxNightfirexX**


End file.
